


Freak

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: She had become what she had feared.





	Freak

She had become what she had feared.

From the moment she had found out that Tobias had identified her as a meteor freak and she was still unsure what powers she may have, Chloe had been so scared of what her ability might be. She’d come across so many people using their powers for evil, from Tina the shapeshifter to Sasha who sent the bees after people. And she’d even found herself in danger after dating people like Sean Kelvin and Ian Randall. She knew what they were like. She’d talked about it so much that Jimmy had come to believe it, leaving her afraid of telling him who she really was. Now Chloe knew she was one of them, she was scared of who she could be.

Once she understood that her power was one of healing, Chloe had found it easier to accept that part of her, even brushing aside Clark’s fears for her health when he tried to argue with her about putting herself at risk using her healing tears and not wanting to have to rescue her from the morgue again. And when he’d argued her to be careful of her Brainiac-induced intelligence, she’d brushed that off too, wondering what harm it could do when she was using it to help him.

In the moment when she had walked into that hospital room with Sebastian Kane and given him the sensory overload, Chloe had believed it was the right thing to do. Not only was she protecting Clark from any risk that he would expose him, but she was also doing it for Lois, who Sebastian had been willing to kill to avoid being returned to where he belonged.

Chloe couldn’t honestly say she regretted his death. But she regretted that she had to be the one to bring it about, that she had become the thing she used to fear, someone who would use her powers to hurt someone.


End file.
